You'll Be in My Heart
by Latias425
Summary: Since the day his life was forever changed, he thought that we would be all alone forever, living without a home or a family, until she came. He knew that she was here, and she would always protect him and love him like he was her own son. With her around, there would be no more nightmares, no more tears, and most importantly, he would never be alone.


You'll Be in My Heart

* * *

 _"I'm sorry, son."_

 _"Run, Pit! Run to somewhere safe!"_

 _"I don't have a family anymore because of you!"_

* * *

Pit awoke with a start. He sat up on his bed panting and once he calmed down, he turned his head to look out the window and at the bright night sky. It's been about four days since he defeated Medusa and saved Palutena, and since the poor angel was left without a home, the Goddess of Light had let him stay with her at her temple.

Although Palutena had provided him a good home, food, and anything else he could ever want, Pit felt that there was something else that was missing. He's had several nightmares in the past few nights, and from the one that he just had he knew exactly what it was that was missing.

It was the love of a family.

Pit whimpered upon thinking about that word. Family. That word had seemed to lose all meaning to him. He had lost his old home and family to the Underworld. He knew that they won't be coming back. They were gone forever. He was all alone.

Pit got up from his bed and headed out to the room until he reached the end of the hall. He sat down all alone in the dark night and began sobbing. He was both sad and furious with the fact that he was alone, and that he had no one to love him as a son anymore.

* * *

Palutena stared out at the night sky through the window of her temple. She didn't really know why she was up so late, but it might have been because of a nagging feeling that she was currently having. Just a few days ago, a young angel had saved her from Medusa, but it wasn't just any ordinary angel. It was Pit, the son of Polemius, the angel that served her and lead her army before...his unfortunate event which lead to him being killed by the Underworld. Polemius was such a loyal and kind-hearted angel, and when he died, Palutena couldn't deny that a part of her died with him. And after his death, the Underworld attacked and all of the angels were wiped out. All of them that is, except for Pit. She had found him trapped in the Underworld, where she gave him a bow and freed him from his prison where he then proceeded to the Three Sacred Treasures and defeat Medusa. Since the young angel didn't have a home anymore, Palutena had let him stay with her in Skyworld. She could tell that Pit was a lot like his father and he already began to show her that he could be just as loyal as Polemius.

Palutena was about to head to her room to finally turn in for the night, when she heard something faint. She went closer to the source of the sound, and she could hear it more clearly. It was the sound of a child crying, and she followed the sound and was slightly surprised to see Pit sitting at the end of the hall sobbing.

"Pit, what's the matter?" Palutena asked as she went over to the young, crying angel.

Pit gasped, and he turned around to see Palutena with a look of concern on her face. "I-It's just that...I miss Mom and Daddy so much. B-But I know that...they're never coming back. I-I'm just going to be a lonely angel forever...without a mommy or a daddy." His voice was trembling with each sentence, and eventually he couldn't hold back anymore he began sobbing again.

Palutena only frowned upon hearing that. She was saddened about Pit's parents' death just as much as he was. "Pit, I am very sorry about what happened to your parents. I wish I could bring them back and have them continue living with you, really I do, but unfortunately...there is nothing I can do about it." She remained silent for a long moment, with the only sound being Pit's sobbing, and then she put her hand on the young angel's shoulder, and he stopped sobbing and turned his head to her, and she gave him a warm smile. "You're not going to be lonely forever, Pit. You'll always have me to look after you. I will always protect you and...I will even be a mother for you." Palutena then picked up Pit and held him in her arms and then she began to sing.

 _Come stop your crying, it'll be alright_

 _Just take my hand, hold it tight_

 _I will protect you from all around you_

 _I will be here, don't you cry_

 _For one so small, you seem so strong_

 _My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between us can't be broken, I will be here don't you cry_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on, now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart, always_

Palutena's soothing voice made Pit smile as he slowly closed his eyes. He knew that she was here, and she would always protect him and love him like he was her own son. With Palutena around, there would be no more nightmares, no more tears, and most importantly, he would never be alone.


End file.
